In Fear We Trust
by MariaPurt
Summary: Gillians is arrested, but what does Cal have to do with it? Make sure to watche the video trailer on my youtube page! /watch?v 9Akz-ffcLBI
1. Chapter 1

"**We can do it the easy way. Or the hard way," the man spoke, slowly moving from her sight. The bright light aimed to her face made it impossible to see his face, but even without seeing his expression, Gillian knew he was angry, and desperate. She could hear it in his voice. "Where is the kid?" the man continued, as Foster tried to move her face from the light just a bit. The handcuffs on her wrists didn't give her a chance thou. **

**She closed her eyes just for a moment, and then spoke as soft as she could.**

"**I don't know," her voice trembled. She'd worked for the government organizations for more than a decade, and she quite knew what they were capable of. But this was the first time in her life she was suspected of a crime and treated like… she refused to 'think' that word at first. Like a terrorist, she finally admitted the thought, and a shiver went down her spine. **

**TBC**

_P.S. Guys, please, I'm a real freak when it comes to the reviews, so pleeeeease, give me some… even if that's a bad one – that still means you took your time to read it (and I need inspiration to keep this thing going on LOL)._

_You should also watch the video trailer for this fic on my youtube channel!_


	2. Chapter 2

_First of all, thanks for your comments, they did it – they made me write the story on. And with the help of my beta, i hope it'll turn out good :D Now i've got just one thing to ask. I'm a new huge fan of the Practice (and Helen Gamble esp). Is there anyone around here who likes her?_

_Enjoy the new chapter, and please tell me smth :P_

The day just went from bad to worse. First, there was this call from Emily saying she'd not come because she preferred to spend the weekend with her friends rather than accompanying her old dad. Then, the big guy from the FBI came and it became obvious that Cal wouldn't have a normal family time any soon – as three bombs had gone off in the last 24 hours, killing several high ranking undercover agents. The situation clearly needed the Lightman Groups assistance.

By the time he'd get his hands on lunch, Foster was still not answering her phone, nor has anyone seen her since yesterday evening (when she and Cal had a rather unpleasant conversation about their relationships – or maybe the lack of it).

He'd sent Locker and Torres to help the FBI with their terrorist threat, and sighed, looking thru some papers he'd just got for a new engagement.

As he was nearly finished with the reports the FBI gave him, there were breaking news on TV – a new explosion happened just minutes ago. Lightman ignored it, and kept his head down to the papers, up until he heard them telling where the incident had occurred.

A cold shiver went down his spine as he realized a club had been bombed, the one where Emily and her friends were supposed to be now.

"Hey Cal" he heard a female voice from behind. "I just…"

He turned to see Foster standing in the door entrance. She noticed his face had a look of horror and shock on it,

"What happened?"

"Emily" he nodded towards the TVset, and he stormed out of the office. "She was in there"/ He walked fast and Foster had to nearly run to follow.

"Cal, are you sure she…" she tried talking to him again as they reached the car.

"What I am sure of … If anything happened to my daughter I'll find and kill whoever was involved". Foster looked away, biting her lip. She could feel his rage, his fear and his desperation. They drove fast, much faster than it was actually allowed within the city.

By the time they arrived, the FBI had surrounded the premises and the EMTs were about to transport the bodies to morgue (or at least what was left of those bodies).

"Do we have their names?" Cal shouted, and Foster tried to step as close to him as possible.

"Not yet, Mr Lightman. There's not much left, so we'll have to run dental records… and maybe DNA at some point."

Cal's hands were shaking, he could barely breath, and his eyes were bloody red.

"Do we have witnesses? Any? Please?" he spoke faster with each word.

The FBI agent shook his shoulders still unaware of the true reason Lightman was here himself.

"Well, sort of… there are two guys who claim they saw something, but are only willing to give it if we will protect them. They are very frightened."

"Do we know what they saw?" Foster looked at Cal, worried. He continued as if he didn't see her expression. "Ideas? Any?"

TBC


End file.
